


Fugue for Fish

by MyOwnSuperintendent



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnSuperintendent/pseuds/MyOwnSuperintendent
Summary: Mulder's fish become enamored with Scully's tattoo.





	Fugue for Fish

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the fact that both "Fox Mulder's Fish" and "Dana Scully's Tattoo" are suggested Ao3 character tags; I pointed this out on tumblr and suggested that they would make a good pairing, and emilysim told me to write it.
> 
> I don't own The X-Files or anything related to it. Hope you enjoy!

Look look look look look new fish new fish new fish new fish

Fish not in water!  Fish not in water!

Fish on lady!

Not fish!  No fins no fins no fins

No fins?

No fins no fins no fins

Fish on lady!

Not fish!

Thing with no fins on lady!

_Snake_ on lady!

Snake?

Snake snake snake

Beautiful snake!

Beautiful beautiful beautiful snake

Beautiful colors on snake!

Snake eating tail! 

Flexible snake!

I love snake!

I too love snake!

And I love snake!

Want to meet snake!

Hello, snake!

Hello, snake!

Hello, snake!

…..

Hello hello hello?

Come in tank!

Hello, snake!

Hello hello?

Can’t come out!  You come in!

Hello hello?

We love you, snake!

….

Snake gone!

Where is snake?

Snake covered!

Lady covered snake!

Snake leaving?

Can’t meet snake?

Goodbye, snake…

Sad…

Sad…

Sad…


End file.
